a. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to agricultural methods for providing enhanced crop qualities, and, more particularly, to a method and composition for treating alfalfa and other agricultural crops for enhanced production of qualitative and quantitative vegetable proteins, thereby increasing the biological value of the product.